<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The party by Lycka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838477">The party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka'>Lycka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasuke and Naruto's story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass groping, Humor, M/M, Naruto is drunk and does stupid things, One-Sided Love, Sasuke hates parties, but Naruto isn't a bad guy at heart, sexual assault is bad, they are not dating yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke hates parties, but goes to this one because of Naruto.</p><p>Naruto can't hold his liquor, and does some stupid things.</p><p>Some ass groping at some point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasuke and Naruto's story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here I am, once again, with a Sasu/Naru. Will I ever stop? </p><p>This happens before they got married, before they even start dating. It's directly link to "What happens in the office stays in the office" when Kankuro recalls some things from the party.</p><p>I'm working on Time to heal and I need some distraction because it's too dark for my little heart and writing about those two being stupid is good for my health.</p><p>Hope you wille enjoy it :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*'*</p><p>God, he was bored.</p><p>It was too loud, there was too many people. He knew too many people.</p><p>God, he hated parties.</p><p>And for what? For whom? Suna, of course. Why would Naruto do a party if it wasn't for Suna. More precisely, for Gaara. Was he in love with him?</p><p>He almost broke his glass at the thought. It was almost crystal clear. Naruto was in love with Gaara and Gaara was in love with Naruto.</p><p>He sighed loudly at his own stupidity. Nothing even said that Naruto liked guys. The only person the blond ever had his eyes on was Sakura and they were definitely just friends now. Maybe best friends, but nothing more. He wasn't even sure Naruto really liked girls. The Hokage never talked about anyone since Sakura.</p><p>So maybe, he had a chance, right? After all, Naruto had done everything he could to bring him back and to get him out of prison. The Hokage had almost begged him to stay by his side when all he wanted was to get out of Konoha because it was too much. Too many bad memories.</p><p>Working with Naruto was good. He could almost said that it made him a bit... Happy. And being happy wasn't something usual to him. He didn't even think he had the right to be happy after everything he had done. So when he finally came to the conclusion he was in love with Naruto, because it just made sense, it also made him want to run away. He couldn't tell him and even if it was mutual, he will never be able to make him happy. He will never be able to give Naruto what he deserves.</p><p>And Naruto deserved the world.</p><p>"Come on, smile Sasuke!" A familiar voice laughed behind him.</p><p>"Sakura..."</p><p>"Why are you even here? You can't stand the people here except Naruto. And me." She added. "What you have something to say about this?"</p><p>"No, of course not."</p><p>"I think you should tell it with less enthusiasm." Sakura laughed. "So, when are you going to tell him that you love him?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Come on, Sasuke. Everybody knows. Except him. Because he's still the stupid guy we all love. Okay, not like you, don't gave me that look." Sakura laughed again.</p><p>"You look too happy tonight."</p><p>"Not everybody is like you. Brooding isn't my thing."</p><p>If he killed her now, would it really be a problem?</p><p>"Come on, try to enjoy yourself. What about a drink? Not too strong. Here, try this one, it's mine and I didn't put anything strange in it."</p><p>He gave her an unconvinced look.</p><p>"Come one, try it."</p><p>He sighed and brought the drink to his lips and took a sip. Well, it wasn't as bad as he thought.</p><p>"Not bad."</p><p>"So you're a mojito guy."</p><p>He didn't know if it meant anything, so he just shrugged.</p><p>"Okay, so apparently, I have to tell you anything. If you want to survive this party, go get one. On your own, there is no way I will give you mine."</p><p>Without much conviction, he went to the bar and asked for the drink. Maybe if he drank a bit, things will be easier. But seeing Naruto hugging Gaara, laughing and kissing him on the cheek wasn't really his idea of fun.</p><p>He was sure he was looking exactly like Gaara's brother. Bothered. And ready to punch Naruto. Kankuro seemed very much like Itachi.</p><p>He thanked the barmaid once he had his drink and stayed at the bar, observing the Hokage. He seemed completely out of it. Spilling his drink all over the puppeteer and taking Kankuro in another room.</p><p>Where they will be alone, the two of them.</p><p>No, it was nothing. In no time, they will be back.</p><p>3 seconds later, they were still not there. What if Naruto did something very stupid again? He had to be here to help him. Or at least be there to make fun of him.</p><p>He quickly got to the door and opened it carefully.</p><p>"I – I'm sorry, I'm not interested!" a high pitched voice yelled.</p><p>He frowned and discretely walked toward the voices and what he saw wasn't something he liked.</p><p>At all.</p><p>Naruto was all over Kankuro, his hands on the puppeteer's ass, squeezing it softly.</p><p>Kankuro, on the other hand, had his hands in the air and looked very shocked.</p><p>Naruto, obviously very drunk and it made Sasuke angrier.</p><p>"You sure?" Naruto whispered in Kankuro's ear and the brunet yelped, frightened.</p><p>"Yes, very sure? I – I already have someone! Please, stop groping my ass before I punch you in the face!"</p><p>"Damn Kankuro, I'm so sorry..." Naruto said, looking sober now. "I didn't... I didn't mean to... Fuck, I'm so sorry." He got away from Kankuro quickly, ashamed of himself.</p><p>"It's okay. Just, don't do that. Even if you're drunk, it's not an excuse."</p><p>"I know, I just thought... I'm so sorry Kankuro, really. I apologize to your boyfriend too, I..."</p><p>"It's okay, I can see you really are." Kankuro smiled and patted Naruto's head. "Just, try to avoid flirting by groping. It's sexual harassment. And no one like that. At first. Because groping the ass or being groped by the one you like, it's quite good. Hum. Well, whatever. Go drink water, you're completely wasted."</p><p>"yes, I think I will do that." Naruto smiled. "Kankuro, can you just... Don't tell anyone about this? I... I..."</p><p>"You're not out, aren't you."</p><p>"No. And I'm still trying to figure things out you know. I – I know I like guys, but... Maybe girls too? I don't know..."</p><p>"It's okay. Don't think too much tonight. It's a great party and it makes Gaara really happy that you did it for him." Kankuro smiled.</p><p>"For Suna." Naruto rectified.</p><p>"We all know it's for him, don't worry." Kankuro laughed.</p><p>"Kankuro, there is nothing between me and Gaara. I mean, I love him and he's an handsome guy, he's smart, cute..."</p><p>"Are you sure you're not a little bit in love with him?" Kankuro asked and Sasuke saw concern passing in the brunet's eyes. "I'm kidding," he laughed falsely, "really. Don't worry. I will say nothing, but you need to promise me to never grope anybody ever again.</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>"Good," Kankuro smiled, "I'm going back to the party, try to sober up a bit before following me, okay?"</p><p>"Yes, daddy."</p><p>"You really have weird kinks aren't you?" Kankuro teased.</p><p>"Go back, you're making my head throb."</p><p>Kankuro laughed, patted the Hokage's head one more time before moving towards Sasuke. He gave him a surprised look, then shrugged. "Try to make him drink some water, he really had too many drinks."</p><p>Sasuke nodded and with that, Kankuro was gone.</p><p>Naruto sighed and sat on the floor, messaging his temple. He looked so miserable that without even thinking, he was already in front of the Hokage.</p><p>"Sasuke? Why are you here? Don't tell me that... Did you see anything?" Naruto almost look like he was going to cry.</p><p>"If by anything you mean you groping Kankuro's ass, the answer's yes." Sasuke answered, sitting next to the Hokage.</p><p>"What? Oh no... Why did I do that?" Naruto whined, hiding his face with his hands, blushing.</p><p>"Because you're a moron." He said flatly.</p><p>"Thank you for your support, bastard." Naruto retorted.</p><p>"So you... Like guys?"</p><p>He wanted to slap himself. Was it really the only thing he had to ask?</p><p>"No! I mean... Yes... Is that a problem?" Naruto asked, not sounding confident at all.</p><p>"No. I'm gay."</p><p>"You're g – I'm hearing the heart of so many girls breaking right now." Naruto laughed and Sasuke loved how it made everything shinier when Naruto was simply smiling.</p><p>"Usuratonkachi." He couldn't help, but smile a little.</p><p>"When did you know?" Naruto asked and the question caught him off-guard.</p><p>How was he suppose to answer it? That about the umpteenth time jerking off thinking about Naruto, he had finally admit that maybe, women weren't really his thing? That when the blond was too close to him, especially in the office, it took all his strength to not get too excited? No, he couldn't say anything.</p><p>"Are you blushing, Sasuke?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You totally are! I made Sasuke Uchiha blush, it's a little victory!" Naruto laughed happily, bumping Sasuke's arm.</p><p>"Moron."</p><p>"Bastard. So, how did you know?"</p><p>"I think I always knew. I never looked at girls."</p><p>"Never saw you looking at anyone."</p><p>
  <em>I was looking at you, but you're so stupid you didn't notice.</em>
</p><p>He couldn't say that, because it would mean confessing and he was also pretty sure that insulting his crush will not make things easy. Well, it was Naruto, he had kind of a masochist so maybe he would like it. He sure would love to find out. To bite every inch of Naruto's body...</p><p>"Are you still with me?"</p><p>All of a sudden, Naruto's face was close to his and he could smell how bad the Hokage's breath was. His blue eyes were dark and couldn't focus well.</p><p>"You stink." Yes, it was definitely how you get someone to understand you like them. Tell them that they stink.</p><p>"Hey, you're always such a mean guy! I'm your boss you know, you have to respect me!" Naruto pouted, getting away from Sasuke.</p><p>"We're not at work now."</p><p>"Yeah, you think you're so smart, huh?"</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"You're not and you... You have a stick up your ass!"</p><p>"At least I'm not groping people's ass."</p><p>"Hey, it was a mistake!"</p><p>"Not from I saw." Sasuke groaned, his jealousy getting the upper hand.</p><p>"Hey, you're being mean!"</p><p>"At least I'm not becoming stupid like you."</p><p>"Hey, I'm – Ooops, sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you!" Naruto said, panicked.</p><p>He had accidentally punch Sasuke nose, not hard because he was too wasted to do anything well, but damn, it hurt nonetheless. So Naruto groped someone else and he just have some miserable punch in the nose.</p><p>Life sucked.</p><p>"Let me look at it, please? Okay, it's not broken, you're just bleeding a little, but it doesn't seem to... You know..."</p><p>"Yeah, I can feel it."</p><p>"I'm sorry, S'ke!" Naruto looked so embarrassed again, he was red and was stroking Sasuke's face. If squeezing Sasuke's cheek could be called "stroking". "Such a shame for your pretty face..."</p><p>"You think I'm pretty?"</p><p>"You're super pretty." Naruto said, stopping his weird stroking. "So pretty." He whispered, coming closer to Sasuke's face one more time. "yes, real pretty."</p><p>And Naruto kissed him.</p><p>It was sloppy and it smelled like booze and it was weird. He never kissed anyone before and he never thought it would be like this: with a bleeding nose and a wasted Naruto who didn't seem to know what he was doing.</p><p>He couldn't move. His body or his lips. He didn't know what to do. Was it a good idea to respond, knowing that Naruto wasn't in his normal state? That his friend certainly didn't see him like he saw him? Or did he have the right to hope? That maybe, Naruto could see him like this?</p><p>The kiss stopped as quickly as he started. Naruto seemed horrified and Sasuke's stomach tightened.</p><p>"I... I think I need to drink some water." Naruto blabbered as he got up. "I... Sorry." Naruto said before running away.</p><p>And like that, Naruto left him alone.</p><p>And he was very confused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what do you think? </p><p>For once, it's not porn, isn't it crazy for someone like me? :D</p><p>See you soon with the next chapter of their story! </p><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>